


tell me you love me (with your hands)

by CiaranthePage



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (Together), Canon Trans Character, Confessional Sex, Ear Rubbing, Elves with tails, Emotional Sex, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: “I-I love you, too,” Lup said, leaning in closer and settling their foreheads together as best as she could without sitting up. Her tail curled around her body, draping lazily over their hands. “Shit, Luce, I love you more than I could hope to put into words.”Lucretia's breath hitched. She shifted closer to Lup, wiping her tears with her free hand. “That's. That's good to hear,” she said, trying to smile. “You scared me.”“I know, I'm sorry babe,” Lup said, resting her free hand on Lucretia's face. “Can I… make it up to you?”





	tell me you love me (with your hands)

**Author's Note:**

> guess who finally put out some of the femslash content they wrote for february  
> it's me and you're looking at it  
> enjoy two girls confessing their love and then making some more <3

Lup could hardly believe it. Her fingers were intertwined with Lucretia's as they sat together on Lucretia's bed, surrounded by her paintings and journals and the silence that had settled in once the last echoes of Lucretia's “I love you” faded. She felt like she was in a daze, lost in Lucretia’s eyes and the feeling of her cool fingers wrapped around Lup’s burning skin. It felt too good to be true, almost. Except… Lucretia's eyes were starting to fill with tears, her shoulders shivering, and Lup realized almost too late she hadn't responded to the confession at all. Shit, Lucretia probably thought she didn't feel anything back, which was  _definitely_ not true because Lucretia lit up the sky in a way Lup needed basically forever.

 

“I-I love you, too,” Lup said, leaning in closer and settling their foreheads together as best as she could without sitting up. Her tail curled around her body, draping lazily over their hands. “Shit, Luce, I love you more than I could hope to put into words.”

 

Lucretia's breath hitched. She shifted closer to Lup, wiping her tears with her free hand. “That's. That's good to hear,” she said, trying to smile. “You scared me.”

 

“I know, I'm sorry babe,” Lup said, resting her free hand on Lucretia's face. “Can I… make it up to you?”

 

A soft nod. Lup sat up and pressed her lips against Lucretia’s as gently as she could. Lucretia leaned in closer, mouth opening slightly to invite Lup in, her own free hand wrapping itself around her waist, where it was grabbed by Lup’s tail. Lup's hand shifted from her face to the back of her neck, fingers teasing her hairline as she accepted the invitation and pushed a little deeper, swallowing the tiny moan that slipped into her mouth. They pulled each other closer, intertwined hands coming apart so Lup could grab Lucretia's tank top and Lucretia could tangle her fingers in the quiet lilac of Lup's hair, brushing the tops of her ears. Lup ended up in Lucretia's lap on her knees as they kissed longer and closer, whines dripping from their mouths.

 

They separated to breathe, eyes half-lidded and locked. Lucretia giggled, touching the tips of their noses together. Lup grinned, pecking Lucretia's nose. “Did that make it up to you?” she asked, ending the query with a squeak of arousal when she felt her ass get squeezed.

 

“Almost,” Lucretia said. “...May I try something?”

 

“Go for it babe.”

 

Lucretia's fingers came up to the sides of Lup's face, rubbing her cheeks before creeping out further sideways. Lup felt her face flush she realized where they were going; her body settled happily in Lucretia's lap in anticipation, hands in her lap and tail swishing excitedly behind her once it was pulled from its perch. Lucretia's cool fingers brushed along the tops of her ears, tracing the bars that hung from the long overhangs and making the chains jingle. The sensation burst up before Lup could even hope of suppressing it and she purred, low and deep in her chest, powerful enough that Lucretia could feel it in her fingers. Lucretia gasped, her eyes lighting up. “So it’s true,” she whispered.

 

Lup buried her face in her hands to hide her dumb grin, ears twitching as Lucretia continued to run her fingers along their length. “That tickles,” she mumbled, suppressing the urge to giggle over the purr.

 

The smile on Lucretia's face said everything Lup needed to know. She… didn't mind, now that she thought about it. If anyone could be gentle enough to play with her ears for more than a few moments, it was Lucretia. So Lup moved her hands away from her face as she leaned into Lucretia's touch with a content huff over the purr still rumbling in her chest. Lucretia, delighted, traced the shape with her fingers and rubbed her thumb over the tips. “You're so beautiful,” she whispered.

 

Lup tried to respond but was interrupted by Lucretia taking her face in her hands, leaning in, and kissing the top of one ear. She let out a soft whimper that made Lucretia’s grin turn just a _little_ more devious. Or maybe it was completely devious, and Lup was just too smitten to notice the difference. It didn’t really matter because then she did it  _again_ on the other side and Lup squirmed in her lap instead of making a noise. The purr in her chest intensified as she snuggled closer to Lucretia, ears flapping in excitement and tail poised upwards in interest. One hit Lucretia in the face and both of her ears stilled sticking straight out as Lup tried to gauge her reaction. Lucretia just laughed, twirling her arms around Lup’s waist and giving the ear that had hit her a kiss on its base. “You… really didn’t know elves purr?” Lup asked, resting her hands on Lucretia’s hip to stabilize herself a bit.

 

“I never had a chance to find out. I _also_ didn’t know I could get that sort of reaction out of you just by petting your ears… or I would’ve tried it sooner.” The last part came out as a whisper, directly into Lup’s ears, punctuated with a puff of air that made her shiver.

 

The tips of the aforementioned ears turned red as Lup buried her face in Lucretia’s chest. “You’re not supposed to be the smooth one here,” Lup whined into her tank top. “That’s my job.”

 

“You must have taken a day off,” Lucretia teased.

 

“By _Pan_ , Luce!” Lup was giggling despite the words, tail wagging on the bed.

 

Lucretia hugged her tighter and kissed her ears and cheeks, catching Lup’s giggles as she did. Lup was still purring, her hands moving to hug Lucretia around the rib cage under her tank top. She reveled in the way Lucretia's skin felt against her own, brushes of winter wind against her burning core. Her lips were butterflies on her ears, fleeting and soft. She kept laughing -- they were still both laughing, light and airy in a way she'd never heard Lucretia sound like before -- and sending the vibrations rumbling into Lup's heart. Lup snuggled closer and closer, pushing them more than flush as she felt a familiar heat build in her, craving more after her brief taste of Lucretia at her most vulnerable.

 

Lup tilted her head up when Lucretia pulled away more fully, catching next the kiss on her lips. Both of their giggles quieted, replaced by the lingering purr in Lup’s chest and the sounds of their breathing deepening. Lucretia leaned in, pushed back by Lup putting her hands on her legs and sitting up. Their lips slipped open to invite each other in; the purr in Lup’s chest faltered every time their tongues twisted together and made her groan into Lucretia’s mouth. One of Lucretia’s hands shifted down, twirling around the base of Lup’s tail and trailing halfway up. Lup shivered, whimpering against her and pulling away to gasp a few times as her hand trailed all the way up. “L-Luce,” Lup gasped, digging her nails into Lucretia's legs. “Luce, c'mon, you're gonna. Fuck.”

 

“You like being pet, don't you?” Lucretia asked, panting.

 

“N-no, y-you're just good at it,” Lup said, tail flicking out of her grasp and curling around her body to settle between her own breasts. “I know where I could pet _you_ to get you hot.”

 

“You're free to t-- _ohh_.”

 

Lucretia squeezed her thighs together as best as she could when Lup's hand trailed across her stomach, nails dusting the skin. Lup grinned before moving in to kiss her neck and nip at the spots that got her extra gasps. Lucretia moaned, leaning back on her hands to give Lup a little more access. Lup licked her, slow and hot, as her hand dipped tantalizingly low. Lucretia shifted, opening her legs further instead. “We should lie down,” Lup whispered to her. “If… if you want this.”

 

“Why wouldn't I?” Lucretia replied, moving one hand up to take Lup's tail in her hand just to watch her whimper and shake with pleasure one more time.

 

She let the tail slide out of her fingers as Lup guided her down onto the bed. Lup shivered above her, ears pointed up in praise and tail unraveling from her body to stand straight up above them. She sat on her hands and knees above Lucretia, straddling her legs. Lucretia was panting, tank top pushed up to reveal her smooth ebony stomach from Lup's attention and her eyes blown wide with adoration and arousal.  Lup bit her lip as she admired her for a moment, soaking in the beauty below her. Lucretia took the opportunity to reach up and rub the base of her ears with the perfect amount of pressure to make stars flash behind her eyes and her clit strain against her shorts. She gasped; Lucretia smiled. “No fair,” Lup huffed.

 

She responded with a stroke of her own against Lucretia's underwear. A moan tumbled out of her she bucked against the touch. Lup moved her hand back to the bed to kiss Lucretia again, sloppier than before. Lucretia hissed when her lip caught on one of Lup's canines but pressed on when Lup tried to see if she was okay. Lup settled their hips together to let them grind against each other as they kissed and get a bit of relief. Lucretia's hands tugged on her hair, her own twisted into the bed sheets, as they moved from kissing to panting against each other's mouths. “L-lup,” Lucretia whined. “Please, I n-need you.”

 

“I-I know,” Lup said, settling her forehead against Lucretia’s. “Give me. Give me a second.”

 

She wiggled out of her shorts, biting back a hiss from the chill in the air. “No wonder you’re so cold, it’s freezing in here,” she joked, leaning down to kiss the tip of Lucretia’s nose.

 

Lucretia snorted, covering her mouth to quiet the sound. “I think you’re just too hot, Lup.”

 

Lup grinned, running her hand over Lucretia’s hip. Her fingers ducked under the waistband of her underwear as she raised an eyebrow. Lucretia nodded, lifting her hips to help Lup slide them off. Their hips settled together again, drawing a moan out of both of them.

 

“Shit,” Lup hissed. “I just remembered Davenport’s right next door. We should, I dunno, put up a Silence barrier or something. Is that a thing?”

 

“I-I think I could try,” Lucretia said, eyes drifting around the room to measure it.

 

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and putting her hands up. Taking a second to assess whether it was really worth it to interrupt and possibly ruin the spell, Lup sat up and kissed the inside of her wrist. Lucretia’s breath stumbled but the magic still started to thrum in the air. Lup silently prayed it wasn’t a regular Silence spell (she could’ve cast that herself) because she wanted to hear  _every_ noise that came out of Lucretia’s mouth. Lucretia’s hands fell, catching themselves on the back of Lup’s neck to pull her down for another kiss. “That… should work,” she mumbled.

 

“We’ll find out if it did pretty soon.”

 

Once she’d sat back to be just below her hips, Lup’s hand caressed between Lucretia’s legs again, squeezed between her thighs as she sucked in a breath and naturally curled up. Her efforts remained undeterred by the pressure, fingers massaging her lips and pressing against her entrance without going all the way inside. Her eyes were half-lidded, drinking in the sensations of Lucretia underneath her, moaning and whimpering and falling apart in her hands; she felt like she could peak at any second -- if Lucretia moved her leg just so or bucked at the right angle -- but Lucretia she could take her sweet time with. She learned the map of her lips above and below with caresses and nips, committing them to memory and plotting which spots made her louder than others. She'd need those for next time.

 

(The words “next time” made her ache even more.)

 

Lucretia slowly unwound from her original position under her care, legs falling apart with soft whimpers as she tried to resist grinding against the hand for more relief. Lup was taking this slow, and Lucretia  _wanted_ it slow. She wanted this moment to last forever, f she could make it because in this moment there was no danger, no mission, just the gorgeous woman above her. Not to mention how much adoration and arousal she saw in Lup's eyes as she explored her body as if Lucretia was truly something special.

 

Her tank top was pushed further up as Lup nuzzled her stomach and moved up to run her tongue over one of her nipples and take it into her mouth. Lucretia made a noise that resembled a squeak, fingers tightening in Lup’s hair. “L-lup,” she stammered. “Lup, p-please, I--”

 

Lup hummed against her, withdrawing her hand and popping off the nub as she shifted to lean almost on top of Lucretia again; her tail curled between her legs, brushing up against Lucretia’s thighs and making them both shiver. “You want to keep going?” she asked, ears flicking with interest.

 

Lucretia could only nod, lost in her arousal and Lup’s gaze at the same time. Lup mumbled a soft spell before putting her fingers against Lucretia's entrance again. Lucretia flexed, inching her legs farther apart to invite her in. Lup's finger, now slick, slid into her with little resistance, thrilling them both with the sensations of her hot sex being pushed apart. Lucretia gasped out fractured syllables that sounded like “two;” Lup took the hint and slid another finger inside her, spreading them bit by bit to get her loose. Her tail teased the inner skin of one thigh and absorbed every shiver that rocked her body from its attention. Lucretia felt her core start to coil and pulled her hand out of Lup's hair to stop her with a gentle push. Lup sat back, sliding out of Lucretia. “You. Fuck. You okay Luce?”

 

“More than okay,” Lucretia gasped. “I. I just want _you_.”

 

Her free hand slid under Lup's clit, fingers curling around her. Lup bucked her hips with a sharp gasp and curled her hand into the sheets. Her tail stuck straight out for a moment before curling in interest. “Get on top,” Lup begged. “I want to start with you on top, it'll be easier for you.”

 

They turned with minimal difficulties, Lucretia in Lup's lap with her clit resting on her stomach. Lup rubbed her hips, kissing her neck as she let Lucretia roll a condom on. She whispered the spell again and slicked herself up with a hitch in her breath. Lucretia bit her lip, eyes eager and bright. “Go ahead when you're ready,” Lup hummed against her neck, hand around the base to keep steady.

 

Lucretia wrapped her arms around Lup’s neck as she lifted her hips and settled them on top of Lup. She gasped as it slid into her, stopping with her hips still above Lup's as she got used to the feeling. She had dildos, yes, but having another person inside her was a completely different sensation.

 

“You're doing so good,” Lup praised, moving her hands to Lucretia's hips. “You _feel_ so good, babe, shit.”

 

Her hips bucked just barely as Lucretia sunk farther down, taking half of her in. Their lips collided, Lup's fingers teasing Lucretia's stomach and Lucretia's hands finding themselves in her hair again, thumbs rubbing the base of her ears. Lucretia kept sliding lower, taking more and more, gasping each time it hit a particular spot inside her. Their hips settled together, Lup all the way inside her and both of them reeling from the sensation of being so close. “I want.” Lucretia swallowed, spreading her legs wider. “Lup, I want you to make love to me, right now.”

 

“Don't. Don't get ahead of yourself. ...but I will, babe, don't you worry.”

 

Lucretia, somehow, was still cooler than she was. They were flush against each other, and Lup felt hyper aware of every patch of skin that touched, the way Lucretia's breasts felt against her own, the way she pulsed around her clit, her fingers in her hair and on her ears, the first snow chill that was ever present on her skin. And then Lucretia lifted her hips and tried an experimental bounce and all Lup felt was a deep desire to flip them over and fuck Lucretia until she was screaming her name.

 

“Was that. Okay?” Lucretia mumbled against her lips. “I-I think I've adjusted properly.”

 

“Someone's eager,” Lup replied even as she took hold of Lucretia's hips to flip them.

 

“It's hard not to be,” Lucretia joked, letting herself be set down on the bed again. “I… I love you, Lup, I…”

 

Lup leaned down and swallowed the rest of her sentence with a kiss. “I love you, too, Lucretia.”

 

She wrapped Lucretia's legs around her waist and pulled out slowly before sliding back in, testing the waters. Lucretia moaned; one hand tangled in her own hair instead of Lup's and the other flopped uselessly on the bed. A slight readjustment in the angle and Lup started thrusting again, deep and languid. She wanted to go faster, rougher, more deserving of Lucretia's sweet, sweet cries, but her request floated in Lup's head: “ _make love to me_ .” That needed more time and care, a gentleness Lup didn't often bring into the bedroom. _Often_ , of course, didn’t mean _never_ , and she was determined to bring as much in as she could. They could fuck later, a time not directly after they’d confessed their love and let it escalate from there.

 

So she pampered her, loved her, took her time with her. Made her thrusts deep but not hard, slow and full of sensation instead of fast and hot. Trailed her fingers over her stomach to make her gasp. Left love bites all over her collarbone and took her nipples into her mouth in the same motion. Rubbed the curves of her sides in an excuse to prop Lucretia up at the angle she kept bucking to be. Trailed her tail across her lower back and the insides of her thighs. Put her hand between them and rubbed the V between her middle and ring fingers over her clit and lips. Focused on Lucretia instead of herself and fueled her pleasure with the way she moved underneath her; the way she curled around her and moaned and bit her lip when Lup found a particular spot on her neck and ran her teeth just over the top. The way her sex seemed to want to hold Lup inside and keep her close. It was the slowest, sappiest sex Lup had ever had, and undoubtedly the sweetest.

 

Lucretia sucked in a sharp gasp as Lup’s thumb dug into the groove of her hip. Her body tensed; Lup shivered against her and trailed up the groove again. Lucretia whimpered and her moans began to take shape again as she begged, over and over in as many languages as she could conjure in such a desperate haze, for Lup to make her cum. Her arms came up to wrap around Lup’s neck again, clinging onto her for support and dusting her breath over Lup’s ears. Lup buried her face into the side of Lucretia’s and picked up her pace, gushing quietly about how much she loved her, how amazing she felt, how beautiful she was, how --

 

Her grip tightened and she tensed and every shiver of her coming undone shot up Lup’s spine. Lup stuttered, her tail nearly twisting itself into knots. The words spilling out of her mouth had long since abandoned Common to return to the Elvish poetry of her childhood; Lucretia babbled in a language she’d never heard, praising Lup in an auctioneer’s paragraphs. They both slowed to a stop, movements jerky and shaking. Lup settled them onto the bed and pulled out of Lucretia, tossing the garbage before she wrapped her arms around her again and turned them so they were lying on their sides.

 

The tiny curls on Lucretia’s forehead stuck to her with sweat and her face was lit up in a grin Lup had seen only once or twice during their journey. Lup’s hair fell across her face and fanned out across the bed, her tail draped across her legs, her own smile lopsided and giggly. Lucretia snuggled closer to Lup, settling their foreheads together and looping one of her legs into Lup’s. She took a deep breath, settling the wild panting that she’d worked up. “That… that was marvelous,” she praised.

 

Lup laughed. “That’s one word for it,” she said before giving her a peck on the nose. “I was going to say ‘perfect,’ but that sets a pretty high bar, doesn’t it?”

 

Lucretia hummed in sort-of agreement. Lup trailed a hand across her back and cast prestidigitation to clean up the sheets and the sweat covering them both. She closed her eyes, too tired to drag herself up the bed to the pillows and too content where she was to bother trying. Chilled fingertips brushed the inside of her ears, making the chain connected the helix and the lobe piercing clink in her ear and a shiver run up the length of her ear. Her purr started up again, low and softer than before. She snuggled her face into the crook of Lucretia’s neck, mumbling, “Do you want water, Luce?”

 

A silent moment of contemplation. “No,” Lucretia replied. “I’d rather just lie with you. Why do you ask?”

 

“Your voice is all hoarse. ...I may also want some.”

 

She cracked open one eye, catching Lucretia stifling a laugh. “You should have said that first,” Lucretia said.

 

“I was trying to be considerate of your needs,” Lup said, voice tilted and mostly joking. “You humans are so much more _fragile_ , you know?”

 

“I’ll take your word for it.”

 

Lucretia untangled herself from Lup, prompting both of them to sit up. Lup stole a kiss before she slipped off the bed to get her drinks, throwing on her shorts as she went. May as well keep track of those. Lucretia padded over to her dresser, riffling through it until she found a minty green nightgown. She pulled it over her head, giving Lup a smile when she noticed her staring, and walked over to join Lup by the bathroom door. Their hands twirled together without a second thought as they pushed open the door and went about getting properly ready for bed. Lup watched Lucretia get ready; her night time routine was far more practiced than Lup’s and she moved through it with ethereal grace even while one hand was occupied.

 

(She thought back to a few cycles before, when Lucretia had lost an arm, and winced. That made sense, then.)

 

Once Lup’s thirst had been quenched and Lucretia’s routine run through, they crawled back into bed, properly aligned with the pillows and just as intertwined as before. Lup’s mind was racing, having been woken up by the brief walk, but Lucretia’s eyelids drooped the second they were comfortable. She was tempted to crack another joke about how fragile humans were, but instead she just kissed the dip between her shoulder and neck and whispered, adoration dripping from her every word, “I love you, Lucretia.”

 

“I love you, too, Lup,” Lucretia mumbled, exhaling Lup’s name like a prayer before she slipped fully into sleep.

 

Lup managed to slip into a trance shortly after, glad that it’d all turned out to be real after all.

**Author's Note:**

> eyy guess who's back w their links  
> so yeah i hope you liked it! if you like me work, feel free to come talk to me on tumblr [@thegempage](http://thegempage.tumblr.com/) or on twitter [@achillopal!!](https://twitter.com/achillopal) I'm always up for talking about taz or my fics, taking suggestions, talking about stuff in general, accepting any art for my fics (which if you do bless your entire goddamn soul). i post art for my fics there sometimes too!! and if you want, i _adore_ hearing about people's favorite parts!!
> 
> i hope you have a fantastic [time appropriate word]  
> edit: [i made some art for this fic!!](http://thegempage.tumblr.com/post/171971676788/hello-my-name-is-opal-and-im-gay-heres-a-little)


End file.
